


Леди нашего города

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: AU, где Анора - знаменитая на весь мегаполис бизнесвумен, Кусланд - ее муж и их попытки начать отношения не только по договоренности.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir





	Леди нашего города

У нее во владении десяток акций от торговых центров, но каждый раз они неизменно приходят сюда. Глянцевое сияние витрин, блеск каждого камешка, лампочки и стразы: будто их специально готовятся встречать как на ковровой дорожке для наград. Но это он — лицо столичного города, герой и восстановивший свою репутацию спортсмен, а серые кардиналы — Анора с отцом. Точнее, не выходившая в свет уже месяц Анора, стоило только серебристой окантовке гроба скрыться в огне крематория, а урне с прахом — оказаться в нише охранявшегося в первую неделю (позор не забыли и вандалы!) склепа. 

И вот сейчас, она стремится чуть вперёд, постукивая по кристально вымытой плитке кремовыми туфлями. Прямая (поставленная балетмейстерами в детстве осанка!) спина, приподнятая с чувством собственного достоинства (на деле — несгибаемая после таких выходов в свет болью) голова, даже сумочку держит как на уроке светских манер. 

_Цык-цолк, цынк-цок!_  
  
Еще Вигел, как просит он звать себя дома Анору, знает, как болят ее ноги от натертых этими украшенными позолотой на набойках туфлей, и как тяжело быть самим воплощением истинной леди. 

_Цок-цок, цок-цолк!_  
  
Но сейчас, она едва ли ласково принимает его ладонь, и Кусланд надеется, что не только ради того чтобы не упасть у всех на глазах (он по привычке подмечает ненужные взгляды задолго до того как успевает коротко нахмуриться Анора чужому и извечному шлейфу внимания к ним). Ведь сейчас ей нехорошо. Сейчас она рада его заботе. Сейчас, приходя за любимым вино, подаваемым им в специальной комнатке ресторана, она выдерживает это внимание, пытаясь от слабости (как хорошо, она не знает, каково не иметь времени на проживание личного горя!) не упасть. 

_Цок-щелк, цолк-щелк! _  
  
Негласная королева мегаполиса, сплетни о которой мусолили по всему городу, просит у Вигеланна платок. Даже плачет она не при нем, поправляя бриллианты на пальцах. 

— Анора, — отодвигает пустые бокалы Вигеланн, — я хочу тебе кое-что показать. 

И в кои-то веки она ему верит.

***

Тут тихо, даже вороний оклик последних из стаи не касается этого на вид старого пустыря. Наверное, Кусланд сам как тот ворон: тихо передвигается по снегу, оборачиваясь на неё, как на состайницу, хоть он, антрацитовая голова да смуглолицый, уж больно высок, чтобы считали одного поля ягодой (не отбиться от сплетен про "неродного сына") для Аноры. Диковат в движении, как кочевники-хасинды, если верить тому, чему обучали Мак Тир. Но насколько он плавен в танце и стремителен на каждом соревновании, столь же хорош он своим прошлым и состоянием, которое не без помощи брака сумел вернуть. Но завораживает Анору неизменно угольно поблёскивающие глаза.

"Словно антиванцы с ривейнскими пиратами в роду были" — недовольна женщина той беспечностью, с которой проявляет любопытство к его повадкам. По сути, таким же приятным и обаятельным на вид был и Кайлан. К счастью для себя, её муж того не знает. 

До метелей ещё месяц, но мимо так и не решившейся даже всхлипнуть украдкой пассажирки уже опускались на шоссе тысячи снежинок. Даже после свадьбы, искренне заботливых переписок в "Фейсбуке", подарков, ей не верится, что тот, кто везёт её сюда, никому не расскажет о смявшем её в клочки горе. 

Хлопает дверь сизого BMW, выходящей Аноре с самым искренним уважением подают руку. Анора в душе удивляется и в то же время с приличествующей всем своим манерам улыбкой принимает такую устаревше-приятную помощь: по льду она всё же передвигается в дизайнерских лаковых сапогах со шпильками. Муж в который раз пытается приплатить её личной ассистентке, чтобы та подложила ей удобную пару сапог в багажник. Эрлина вежливо кивает и так же вежливо оставляет коробку с новой обувью возле крыльца. 

На ладони руководительницы — снег. Хрустко крошится корочка от белого, точно глазурь на кексе, снега на кирпичах. Вместо округлой и снежной оболочки для руин - следы хрупкой руки, несильно смявших ее в крошащийся снежок раскрашенными знаменитой дизайнеркой ногтями. Автограф спецгостьи — городская легенда, тысячная байка, которую завистливо травят модницы про хозяйку компании. И хозяйку она заставляет лишь сдержанно хмыкать, как и предвечерний холод вокруг. Ведь "Леди себе не позволяют кричать и громко возмущаться", как вбивали ей в голову на уроках этикета. Может, за это её ценит Кусланд?.. 

— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл? — спрашивает Анора. 

— Здесь был наш особняк. Я никогда не думал, что захочу здесь побывать не один. Но ты... 

Анора сдержанно поджимает губы. Отец умер, искупив своей смертью на войне всё совершённое. Видеть следы от разрушений от его помощника — не лучшая мысль примирить её со случившимся. 

— Ты же не хочешь меня обвинить? 

— Нет, — умиротворённо обнимает её Вигеланн, — мои раны словно скрыты многолетним снегом. Но он растает, наше фамильное наследство отстроят и по возможности восстановят. 

Прогулку вдоль ограды приходится отменить — скользко, но махровые снежинки на причёске Аноры все равно радуют взгляд. 

— Я не требую, - добавляет он. — Но надеюсь, что однажды так залечишь свои душевные раны и ты. 

Анора всегда хочет показать окружающим, как совершенна. Вот только... 

— Спасибо. Я не думала, что ты о них помнишь. — Забота её мужа подчёркнуто ненавязчива, но всё больше ей необходима. 

Снег на волосах Мак Тир похож на белую тиару. 

Вечером она впервые со дня свадьбы засыпает возле Вигеланна сама, кладя голову на смуглое плечо, забыв захлопнуть планшет на коленях.


End file.
